Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{91}{100} \times -44\% \times 50\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{91}{100} = -0.91$ $ -44\% = -\dfrac{44}{100} = -0.44 $ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ Now we have: $ -0.91 \times -0.44 \times 0.5 = {?} $ $ -0.91 \times -0.44 \times 0.5 = 0.2002 $